The agreement
by 1914 guy
Summary: the kingdom of Mobius is being invaded by another kingdom. Then the invading kingdom send a message to the king of Mobius calling for peace. When king max and Princess sally went to see the queen of the invading kingdom. She ask only one thing for peace, and that is that the queen wants Princess sally hand in marriage.


The agreement

Now been 5 weeds Sense the Red Tails Attack and invaded the kingdom of Mobius. the Red Tails army's are Better Then the Mobius army's so they are Losing the war. Meanwhile at The Royal Palace the king was Trying to think of a way to stop the Red Tails army. Then a door Open and out came sally.

" how are you doing father?" Said sally as she walked to her father.

" not well sally... Not well at all." Said Sally's father.

" my king, the 4th army at south East has fallen!" Said one of the Radio men.

" and now we are Doom." Said Sally's father.

" why?" Said sally.

" well the 4th army was Our last Defence. So it only a Matter of time Before they get here." Said Sally's father.

" can't we call for Reinforcements or anything?" Said sally.

" no..." Said Sally's father.

" so that it... We have to Leave then." Said sally.

" I'm Afraid so... But that is it." Said Sally's father.

" what do you mean that is it?" Said sally.

If the Red Tails Capture this Palace. then the Red Tails will win this war... I've sorry sally." Said Sally's father.

Then a Badger run in to the room Holding an Envelope.

" Your majesty we have a Message from the Red Tails." Said the Badger as he gave the king the Envelope to him.

" Thank you." Said Sally's father as he takes the Envelope from the Badger and Starts reading it.

After a few minutes the king Finished reading it and then he Starts Smiling in Happiness.

" yes! Yes, yes, yes! Gentleman the Red Tails are calling for Peace!" Said Sally's father as he Jumped in Joy.

" Peace father?" Said sally in Surprise.

" yes sally, the Red Tails Wants Peace. I mean we were Losing This war but it looks like Everything will be fine." Said Sally's father like a great weight is lifted.

" Is there anything else? Like they Want something in return for Peace." Said sally.

" oh... Let's see... Ok... Ok... oh." Said Sally's father as he Reads the Letter.

" what?" Said sally.

" well all it's said's that the king and the Princess Must be at the Queen's Castle. Where negotiations for Peace will be made and that it." Said Sally's father.

" so When do we go?" Said sally.

" First thing tomorrow morning." Said Sally's father.

" I think we should go father. I mean it's for Peace After all." Said sally.

" your right My dear sally. We Shall go." Said Sally's father.

On the morning day sally and the king were in a carriage going to the Queen of the Red Tail's Castle. Sally and her father were Wondering what would the Red Tails Want. Then the carriage stop at the Castle then sally and the king got out of the carriage. Then some Guards walked to them.

" king Acorn, Princess. Please come with me to the throne room." Said one of the Guards.

Both of them walked inside the Castle. After a few minutes of walk they Reach the throne room. The Giant doors Opens and they walk in the throne room. the throne room was a Giant Rectangle of a room and at the end of the room was the throne Itself. Sitting on the throne was a red fox Wearing a black Dress and a Golden Crown. Then a Jester Appeared.

" *Trumpet* he's Royal Majesty king max Acorn of the kingdom of Mobius and he's Daughter Princess sally Acorn!" Said the Jester as he walked away.

" well it Nice to have you here." Said the fox Sitting on the throne.

" Thank you and you are?" Said Sally's father.

" How dare you! You don't know this is! This is the Queen of the Red Tail her Majesty Queen Fiona redTail." Said one of the Guards.

" now, now. That's Enough. I mean them Never Heard of me so how could them know." Said Queen Fiona as she looked at the Guard.

" sorry your Majesty." Said the Guard.

"good." Said Queen Fiona as She Smiled.

" your are young to Rule over a kingdom?" Sally's father.

" well I was Crowned only a Year ago." Said Queen Fiona

"That... Interesting." Said Sally's father.

" now to Business. You know why you are here." Said Queen Fiona as she looked at the king but also at sally.

" yes your Majesty, you called for Peace Between Our two kingdoms. So we are here to see if there any Conditions." Said Sally's father.

" yes, well There is only Condition Acorn." Said Queen Fiona.

" and that is?" Said Sally's father.

Then Queen Fiona Stand up and Pointed her Finger at sally " you... I Want to Marry your Daughter." Said Queen Fiona.

" what!?" Said both sally and her father in Shock.

" it's Simple, I will pull all my army out of your kingdom, Release all your Men from Captivity and Promise not Attack you People Again. In exchange I have you Daughter's hand in Marriage and she Stays here with me... Forever." Said queen Fiona.

Sally's father bow His head in defeat " I've sorry but..." Said the kind then he Risen his head Quickly " but I will Never Agree to that!"

" I've sorry but what did you say?" Said queen Fiona with a grin on her Face.

" I will Never Agree! I don't Care if you kill me!, I will Never Agree!" Said the king in Anger.

" I Agree Your Majesty." Said sally.

" what?!" Said the king as he looked at sally.

" well... it looks like someone Facing reality." Said queen Fiona as she looked at sally with a Smile.

" sally... You can't, I won't Allow it." Said the king in Concerned.

" father it not your Decision it my." Said sally then she Turned to Face Fiona and bows. " I... I Allow to your Conditions and I... I... Will... Marry you."

As sally was saying that. Fiona Got up from her throne and walked to sally. When sally was Finished Fiona Bend down and put a hand on Sally's chin. Sally then looked up at Fiona.

" you don't Have to be Formal now my Dear." Said queen Fiona as she then kissed sally on the Lips.

Sally was Shocked to see what was Happening. She was being kissed by another girl and she would be the One that she's Marry.

Sally's father Watch the two in Shock and Discuss. "this is Wrong. So so Wrong" said the king.

The one of the Guards hit the king on the Head.

" oooohhhh! What was that for!" Said the king as he looked in Anger at the Guard that hit him.

The Guard Pointed at a Sign on the wall. The Sign say ( no Homophobic's Allowed)

" I Didn't mean that. I mean my Daughter is Giving herself to her is not right. " said the king.

Then Fiona Broke the kiss and have a little Laugh " hahaha... Guard Please show king Acorn back to the Carriage now." Said queen Fiona as she looked at a Guard.

" what?!" Said the king.

" don't worry you will get an Invitation for the Wedding. But for now I Want to Spent some time with your Daughter." Said queen Fiona as she Hold sally by The waste.

" but..but." Said the king but was cut out When two Guards Escorted him out of the room and back to the carriage. The king looked as sally as he was Leaving the room.

Fiona Let's go of sally and got up.

" come sally, I'll have my Servants run you a Bath and After that they will Give you a change of clothes. because you will be Dining with me tonight and there we will Amounts our Marriage." Said Queen Fiona.

Then Fiona snapped her fingers and two Servants appeared.

" please take Princess sally to the Bathroom and get her clean up for tonight." Said Queen Fiona.

The Servants helped sally up and took her away. The Servants took Sally to the Bathroom where she would being washed. They run sally a Bath and she get in, they helped her get all cleaned up then, after that she was all cleaned.

After a few hours The Servants give sally a simple blue dress and she put on. She was told to go to dinner with queen Fiona. When she was walking to The dining room she saw Fiona in a black dress Waiting at the door.

" well don't you look lovely my dear." Said Queen Fiona as she smiled.

" ah... Thank you." Said sally nervously.

Fiona takes out her hand "shall we." Said queen.

" Ah... Yes." Said sally as she takes Fiona's hand.

Then the two walked in to The dining room holding hands. The dining rooms as full of nobles and Duchess's. all of them were looking at Fiona and sally.

" *Trumpet* her Royal Majesty queen Fiona of Red tails and Princess sally Of kingdom of Mobius!" Said the Jester.

As the two walked to the table them was stopped by a Grey fox wearing a militarily uniform.

" excuse me your Majesty but I Heard you ordered the army's to stop... why?" Said the Grey fox.

" because General, peace has been made so The invasion is over that why." Said Queen Fiona.

" peace?... But we were doing so well..." Said the Grey fox but then he looked at sally. " and who is this your Majesty?"

Sally was nervous when the Grey fox looked at her.

" this is Princess sally." Said Queen Fiona as she looked at her with a smile.

" then why is she here then?" Said the Grey fox.

" later General later." Said Queen Fiona as she and sally walked to the table. As the two sit down and everyone done the same. Then the flood came through the door And The flood was put on the table. then Fiona picked up her Glass and gently taps against her glass.

" everyone, everyone listen!... Now I know a lot of you would be Wondering I ordered the army's to stop the invasion! Well I did a deal with the king of Mobius so our invasion of Mobius is over!" Said Queen Fiona.

Then one of the nobles raised his hand " I've sorry your Majesty but may I ask?... What was the deal? Said the nobles.

" well the deal was I would spare his kingdom. In exchange for peace, i will marry the king's daughter Princess sally." Said Queen Fiona as looks as her.

The room filled with outrage then Fiona raised her hand up then immediately the room went quiet.

" ... Now if any of you have problems with that. Then I hope you all wrote your Wells." Said queen Fiona with sneaky smile.

Then all the guests looked to each other with scared and frightened faces. Then one of them said " I am ok with that."

" good and wedding will be tomorrow." Said Queen Fiona.

Sally's face lit up by that " tomorrow!?" Said sally.

" why yes my dear, you and I will be married tomorrow." Said Queen Fiona as she looked at sally.

Sally was nervous but now she was frighten.

After an hour the two finish eating and got up.

" well sally *yawning* I think it's time to go to bad." Said Queen Fiona she looked at sally.

" ok so where is my room?" Said sally as she looked at Fiona.

" oh you don't have a room, you are going to sleep with me from now on." Said Queen Fiona with a smile.

" I am not going to sleep with you!, besides is it bad luck for the groom to be with the bride before the wedding." Said sally.

Then Fiona put a hand on Sally's cheek. " yes your right but FOR THE GROOM... A Man. So It would be different with two girls." Said Queen Fiona.

" but... But." Said sally but was cut off when Fiona kissed her on the cheek.

" come sally." Said Queen Fiona as she takes Sally's hand and Making sally walk with her.

The two walked out The dining rooms and Went to the queen's room.

When They entered the room it was huge and the bed was the same. Sally and Fiona Each Went to a Side of the room where them got undressed.

as sally was about to take her bra off, Fiona quietly went behind her and removed the bra herself.

" what are you doing!?" Said sally as she turned around and covering herself.

" just helping you out." Said Queen Fiona as she looked at sally with a cheeky smile

Sally looked at Fiona, she was completely naked and wasn't evening covering herself.

" do you like what you see? because I like what I see." Said queen Fiona.

" don't look at me!" Said sally as she closed her eyes and turns her head away.

" Oh don't be Shy... You can look at me the same way as I look at you with Clothes or without Clothes. Now *yawning* come to bed." Said Queen Fiona.

Sally moved her head and opened one eye." Your... Your not going to do anything strange in bed?" Said sally.

" no... I would but I am a believe in not before the wedding so yeah." Said Queen Fiona.

" ...ok." Said sally as she and Fiona got in the bed and slowly but surely them went to sleep. But tomorrow would be the big day for the both of them.

in the morning, Queen Fiona open her eyes and rollover to see sally still asleep. Fiona smiled and moved closer to Sally's Face and kissed her on the nose. Then sally work up by the kiss.

" morning sally." Said Fiona with a Smile.

" ah... morning." Said sally as she was surprised by the kiss.

Fiona got up and looked at sally.

" Come my dear we have a Busy day ahead of us." Said Fiona.

Sally remembered that today is her and Fiona wedding. The marriage that sally chose to save her kingdom. Fiona then give her hand to sally and sally takes Fiona's hand. Both of them got up and walked to the bathroom where a bath is ready for them.

We When in the bath and Fiona was washing Sally's hair from behind. She looked at sally's Face with concerned because sally looked unhappy.

" what's wrong sally?" said Fiona as she stopped washing her hair.

" ... Nothing." Said sally as she was not looking at Fiona.

Fiona turned her around so that they look at each other.

" no...tell me what's wrong?" Said Fiona with a calm voice and looking her in the eyes.

Sally Close her eyes and turned her Head. " it just... This is happening so fast that I don't know to do." Said sally.

" what's too fast?" Said Fiona.

" i mean... I just met you and today we are going to be married. I used to think that I would marry someone I love. but now I am going to married someone who I don't know and to stop a war. So I feel that I'll never know what true love is." Said sally.

Then Fiona grabbed Sally's chin and kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted for half a minute then Fiona broke it.

" listen sally... before you and your father came here I originally wanted money, land and Power. But that changed when I saw you. the first moments I saw you, I knew you were the one. The one that took my heart, So I decided to The agreements for peace instead of Powell and land. I wanted you because... I love you sally acorn!" Said Fiona as she looked deeply in to Sally's eyes.

Then sally have a little tear in her eye and sniff a little. Then she quickly hugged Fiona tightly.

" sally... What are you?" Said Fiona in surprise.

" by hearing those words... those beautiful words made me realised something." Said sally with a smile.

" and that is?" Said Fiona.

" I don know one thing about you... But You truly love me." Said sally as she looked in to Fiona's eyes.

Fiona hugged sally back.

" thank you sally." Said Fiona.

Then the two looked in to each other's eyes and kissed.

A few hours later the wedding was about to begin. the Church all of people, on the right side of the Church are members of Sally's Friends and family. The same for Fiona on the left side.

Fiona was standing at altar wearing a White wedding dress. She was waiting for sally to come.

In another room sally was almost finished put her White wedding dress. Then someone knock on the door.

" who's there?" Said sally.

" it's dad... Can I come in sally?" Said the king.

." Oh Ok just give me a minutes." Said sally she finished put on her dress. " ok you can come in now dad!"

Sally's Father entered the room wearing he's wedding suit.

" you look lovely in that dress." Said the king.

" thank you." Said sally with a smile.

" sally... Look there is still time to make a run for it." Said the king.

" ... no I am not going to run out on my wedding!" Said sally.

" Wait... You want to go through this?" Said the king.

" yes." Said sally.

" but I thought that you didn't want this!?" Said the king.

" I did at first... But the time I spent with her changed my opinion on this. You may different opinion but I chose this." Said sally.

" well... If this makes you happy... That... I'm happy." Said the king as he smile at sally.

" thanks dad." Said sally as she Smiled.

" if your mother were here *little laugh* she would have different opinion Entirely." Said the king.

" she would kill you." Said sally.

" yeah... I still have nightmares where she regularly put's a pillow on my Face when I am asleep... The hora." Said the king.

" yeah...dad." Said sally.

" yes sally." Said the king.

" can... Can you... Give me way?" Said sally.

Sally's father smiled.

" sure." Said the king.

Black at the altar Fiona was still waiting, then the song started playing, the doors open, sally and her father enters and walked to the altar. The two made it to the altar, sally father went to his Seat and sat down.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony." Said the vicar as he starts the wedding.

Sally and Fiona hold hands and looked in each other's eyes smiling.

" sally do take Fiona to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Said The vicar.

" yes." Said sally.

"And do Fiona take sally to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Said The vicar.

" yes." Said Fiona.

" good, do you have the rings?" Said The vicar As he looked at Fiona.

Fiona got out the rings and put one on sally's finger. Sally got the other ring and put it on Fiona's finger.

" I now pronounce you wife and wife... You may now kiss the bride." Said The vicar.

Sally and Fiona kissed and guess clapped in celebration.

After a few hours the married couples left the Party and went to Fiona's room. When the two entered the room the door Closed.

" that was fun my love." Said sally.

" yes it was... Sally." Said Fiona as she looked at sally.

" what Fiona?" Said sally.

" do you remember last night I wouldn't do anything strange in bed before the wedding. But since it is over... Shall we do it?" Said Fiona as she moved closer to sally.

Then sally kissed Fiona. " yes please." Said sally as she and Fiona went to the bed where they made love.

One year later.

Fiona walked in to the throne room to see sally on her throne next to Fiona's throne.

" how are you my lovely queen?" Said Fiona as she walked to sally.

" fine." Said sally as she looked at Fiona.

" and how's Princess Courtney?" Said Fiona as she looked at the Baby in Sally's arms. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket.

" she fine, just sleeping" said sally as she looked at the baby in her arms.

" she looks just like me." Said Fiona.

" and she have's my eye." Said sally.

" of course my love." Fiona as she hug's sally and Courtney.

The two loved each other and their daughter for the rest of their lives.

The end.


End file.
